


Diversión y juegos

by Lau (Malva)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Brothers, Fun, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Post-Canon, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malva/pseuds/Lau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una tarde que pasan juntos, Kero le muestra a Yue el concepto de diversión. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversión y juegos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fun and Games](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8249) by L-chan. 



> Cardcaptor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP. La historia original, Fun and Games, es propiedad de L-chan. La presente traducción es propiedad mía.

"¡No, no, _no_!"

Los fuertes chillidos de derrota provenían de la sala, y Yue respingó internamente al captar su hipersensible oído el ruido continuo. Sus pies tocaron el piso otra vez después de transformarse de la apariencia de Yukito, pero él permaneció fijo en la misma posición en la entrada al hogar de los Kinomoto, preguntándose si debía atreverse a buscar a su agitado hermano.

"¡Ou, hombre!"

Yue suspiró, y aunque no era una criatura curiosa por naturaleza, siguió los ruidos hasta la sala. Como sospechaba, encontró a Kero sentado en el sofá con su sistema de videojuego colocado en la mesa enfrente de él. Las imágenes del juego estaban desplegadas en la televisión, y las burlonas palabras "You Lose" parpadeaban mientras que solemne música fúnebre zumbaba en el fondo.

"¿Tienes que gritar?"

Kero debería de haber detectado la otra presencia del Guardián, pero estaba distraído y molesto por su más reciente pérdida. El maratón de juego de la tarde no había salido bien. "¿Tienes que espiar a la gente?" respondió sarcásticamente. "Cielos, Yue, a veces pienso que deberíamos atarte una campana al cuello."

"Si tú no estás pendiente de tus alrededores, esa no es mi culpa."

Su hermano no estaba de humor para discutir sobre quien era más vigilante. Su forma de peluche flotó en el aire para encontrarse con la mirada del ser más alto. "De cualquier manera ¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

"Yukito tiene una llave. El hermano se la dio."

"Ah, por supuesto," Kero meditó, implicando que sabía la razón de la posesión de la llave. "Pero el hermano está en el trabajo. Lo que deberías saber de estarlo acosando."

"Yo no lo acoso," dijo Yue con un ligero tono defensivo en su tranquila voz. "Estoy aquí para ver a la Dueña."

"Ella tampoco está aquí. Tuvo que realizar un encargo del padre."

"Entonces esperaré, si me lo permites."

"Lo que a ti te funcione," contestó Kero. Regresó a su asiento en el sofá y reinició su juego. Después de unos cuantos minutos de juego ininterrumpido, se dio cuenta de que seguía solo en el sofá. Flotó otra vez y vio a Yue todavía parado en el recibidor, sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. "¿No te vas a sentar?"

Un ojo plateado se abrió, y aunque la expresión calmada de Yue no cambió, su disgusto era evidente. "Yo no me siento."

"`Yo no me siento´," lo remedó Kero. "Sentarse es para el débil´." Puso sus pequeños ojos en blanco, una respuesta común cuando se encontraba con su serio hermano. "Quizá si no tuvieras ese palo gigante atorado en tu-"

Yue se sentó. "¿Contento?"

"Extasiado," contestó Kero de nuevo imitando el tono apático de Yue. "Estaba empezando a preguntarme si te podías doblar siquiera por la cintura."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Nada. Es una broma." A la mirada en blanco de Yue, Kero explicó. "Una broma. Una declaración con intención humorística. Algunas personas las encuentran graciosas. Personas con personalidad. Puedo ver como eso puede confundirte."

"Ya sé lo que es una broma."

"O.K. ¿Cómo impides que Pelea cargue?" Otra mirada en blanco "Quítale su tarjeta de crédito. Si Silencio se cae en un bosque¿hace algún sonido?" Nada. "Viento, Agua y Fuego entran en un bar. El cantinero dice-"

"¿Saben las Cartas que te burlas de ellas?"

"¡Las Cartas las inventaron! Ellas saben como pasar un buen rato." Kero miró a su hermano con una mezcla de incredulidad e irritación. "Nunca sabré como es que Clow creó a alguien con total falta de sentido de la diversión."

"Yo sé como divertirme," dijo Yue secamente.

"¿Oh? Menciona una cosa que hagas por diversión."

El reloj grande de la sala marcó los segundos, no más fuerte que de costumbre, pero cada sonido resonó en el silencioso espacio. Los dos Guardianes estaban completamente quietos, viéndose el uno al otro con expresiones impávidas mientras Yue buscaba en su mente una actividad que llenara la definición de Kero de diversión.

"No sabía que eso te confundiría tanto," finalmente dijo Kero. "Esta bien. Por la mitad de puntos, menciona algo que Yuki-usagi haga por diversión."

"Eso no cuenta," contestó Yue. "Ese tonto piensa que todo es divertido. Incluso disfruta barrer las hojas y lavar los platos."

"Que horrible debe ser para ti," dijo Kero con falsa simpatía. "Imagina tener que compartir tu cuerpo con alguien que de hecho encuentra alegría en vivir. No sé como puedes soportarlo."

Yue levantó una ceja plateada pero no dijo nada. A decir verdad, era bastante tedioso, tener que soportar el pozo sin fondo de entusiasmo que su forma falsa tenía para cada pequeña mundana actividad. A veces pensaba que si pudiera estrangularse a sí mismo, lo haría.

Kero intentó otra táctica. "¿Qué tal cuando Sakura usa a Creación para conjurar monstruos para que nosotros los combatamos? Eso es divertido."

"Eso es entrenar," Yue lo corrigió. "Dos Guardianes flojos y desprevenidos no le son de utilidad a la Dueña."

El Guardián del Sol ignoró la implicación de que era un flojo. "Ella piensa que es divertido," dijo haciendo una mueca.

"Ella es una niña."

Kero no se rendiría tan fácilmente ante su hermano. Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera disfrutar. Encontrarlo era un reto. No, los retos no eran divertidos. Era... un juego. "¡Eso es!"

Yue saltó apenas ligeramente ante el repentino escándalo. "Por favor no grites. No solo es innecesario, es algo impropio de un Guardián de las Cartas."

"No, no lo entiendes," continuó Kero, ignorando nuevamente el sermón pasivo-agresivo de Yue. Después de tantos siglos del mismo sermón, ninguno de los dos había hecho algún intento por cambiar. "Conozco algo que encontrarás divertido. ¡Videojuegos!" La respuesta había estado enfrente de ellos todo este tiempo.

Un par de aburridos, plateados ojos gatunos voltearon tan lejos como su dueño pudo permitir. "¿Videojuegos?" El tono de Yue no se oía convencido, y él tenía una expresión de "oh, por favor" en su rostro.

"Vamos," su hermano insistió, revoloteando en el aire y agitando sus alas como una chica coqueta hubiera agitado sus pestañas. "Nadie juega nunca conmigo." Su cara redonda mostró su mejor expresión de "pobre, pobre de mí." Yue no estaba conmovido en lo más mínimo. Kero exageró su mueca y dijo en una voz pequeña y triste, "Clow hubiera jugado conmigo."

Eso era cierto. Clow siempre había dividido equitativamente su tiempo e intereses entre sus Guardianes. Él hubiera participado en frívolos juegos con Kero, y compartido sus momentos tranquilos y reflexivos con Yue. Yue nunca tuvo que participar del tipo de diversión que le gustaba a Kero, porque ese no era su propósito. Cada uno de ellos había llenado la necesidad de compañía de su amo a su manera. Pero ahora, Clow se había ido.

"Muéstrame aquel juego tuyo," dijo Yue en el mismo tono aburrido que utilizaba para todo lo demás. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Kero debía de extrañar a Clow tanto como él lo hacía. Y si nadie jugaba esos juegos con él, entonces le correspondía a Yue llenar el vacío que su amo había dejado. Supuso que era su deber como el hermano mayor.

¿Cuánto de eso es influencia de Touya? Se preguntó silenciosamente. ¿Había tomado un complejo de hermano mayor del compañero de su forma falsa?

La boca de Kero se abrió en una gran sonrisa. "¡Esta bien!" Apretó unos cuantos botones en la consola, sus pequeñas patas de peluche moviéndose más rápido de lo que Yue le había visto hacer cuando no había comida cerca. Hubo una gran fanfarria anunciando el reinicio del juego. "¡Esto se llama Ultimate Fighting Super Take-Down Action Championship!" Kero exclamó orgullosamente.

"Ese es un nombre ridículamente largo para un videojuego."

"Eso es parte de la diversión," explicó Kero. "¿Podrías soltarte por cinco segundos y encontrar humor en algo, por favor?"

Yue suspiró y tomó el control de su hermano. "¿Cuál es el punto de este Ultimate Action... lo que sea?"

Kero presionó unos cuantos botones más, haciendo que apareciera la pantalla de selección de personajes. "Escoges a un luchador, y entonces peleamos."

"¿Y entonces qué?"

"Entonces alguien gana."

"Todavía no veo cual es el punto."

Kero ahora suspiró. "No hay punto," dijo lentamente, arrastrando cada palabra como si le estuviera explicando esto a un niño pequeño. "Por eso es divertido."

Yue examinó el control en su mano. "Este dispositivo se ve bastante ineficiente. ¿No funcionaría la magia mejor?"

"Lo haría, pero ese no es el punto."

"Tú dijiste que no había punto."

Si Kero hubiera tenido cabello, habría estado jalándoselo de raíz ahora. Tenía una urgente necesidad de empuñar un mechón plateado de Yue y darle un fuerte tirón. "De todas formas, antes de que podamos empezar, tienes que escoger a un personaje." Apretó los botones de su control y seleccionó un hombre alto y musculoso con cabello oscuro desordenado y ropas negras rasgadas en jirones. Su arma de ataque era un garrote retorcido, y sus estadísticas mostraban altos números en fuerza y poder de ataque.

"Listo. ¿Está bien?" Yue había seleccionado una mujer delgada con largo cabello blanco y un revelador sarong rojo. Su arma era una antigua guadaña, y ella tenía alto grado en velocidad y defensa.

"Esa es una chica."

"¿Y?"

"Olvídalo." No tenía caso explicarle lo que un personaje femenino decía sobre el jugador. "Bueno, mira. ¿Ves este botón? Sirve para atacar. ¿Y éste? Es para saltar. Estos botones hacen que te muevas de izquierda a derecha. Ahora, si presionas éste y éste al mismo tiempo..."

Kero demostró las intrincadas combinaciones de botones utilizadas para obtener ataques más poderosos hasta que los ojos de Yue casi se pusieron vidriosos. "Así que, básicamente, este es un ejercicio de coordinación entre el ojo y la mano."

"¡No, es diversión!" Kero quería gritar. Pero lo pensó mejor. El primer paso era hacer que Yue jugara. "Sí. Si así es como quieres verlo, entonces eso es exactamente lo que es. Es como entrenar. Esto nos ayudará a proteger a Sakura y a las Cartas."

Ahora Yue se veía genuinamente interesado por primera vez. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Comencemos con el primer escenario."

Duró ocho segundos. La mujer del sarong rojo yacía en el piso, y el hombre musculoso levantaba su puño en alto mientras sonaba la música de victoria.

"¿Qué pasó?" Yue preguntó.

"Te pateé el trasero," Kero dijo, pero se oía decepcionado. "No es tan satisfactorio como siempre me había imaginado que sería. Juguemos otra vez."

Esta vez, le tomó trece segundos a la mujer golpear el suelo como una masa sin vida. El hombre se encontraba tan contento como antes, nada avergonzado de haber noqueado a una chica.

"Hombre, apestas en este juego."

Fuego violeta ardió en los ojos plateados de Yue. No sería derrotado por Kerberos. No sería su burla. "Te reto a decir eso otra vez."

Una expresión maligna cruzó la cara de Kero. "Tú apestas."

Yue apretó el control en su mano. "Te lo advertí." Presionó los botones apropiados y dirigió los ojos a la pantalla de televisión. "Prepárate para conocer tu perdición."

* * *

"¡No, no, _no_!"

Sakura rió mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Kero había estado jugando ese videojuego toda la tarde, y parecía que no había hecho ningún progreso. Ella se acomodó la bolsa del súper en los brazos, y miró el pudín que le había comprado. Quizá eso lo animaría. Encontró las recompensas de chocolate en el fondo de la bolsa, pero su mano se congeló cuando escuchó otra voz familiar.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Me perteneces!"

No podía ser. No había manera de que...

Se asomó cautelosamente en la sala. Kero estaba sentado en el respaldo del sofá, sus patas sobre su cara mientras agitaba su cabeza tristemente. Junto a él, Yue parecía estar apenas aguantándose de volar alrededor del cuarto en una vuelta triunfal.

"¿Quién apesta en este juego, Kerberos?" Yue preguntó, sonando casi como si se regodeara en su tono de voz. "¿Quién?"

"Yo."

"¿Qué?" Yue colocó una mano pálida detrás de su oreja. "No puedo oírte, hermanito."

"¡Yo! ¡Yo!" gritó Kero. "Cielos, es solo un juego."

"¿Se divierten?"

Los Guardianes voltearon y vieron a su ama. Yue se puso rígido al ver su expresión indulgente, avergonzado de haber sido atrapado actuando de forma tan indecorosa. Kero, por otro lado, aprovechó la oportunidad para obtener toda la simpatía que pudiera.

"¡Sakura!" Su pequeño cuerpo de peluche voló hacia donde ella estaba parada. "Yo solo quería jugar mi juego, pero entonces Yue vino, y pensé en enseñarle a jugar, pero-"

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron sobre los de Yue, quien le dio una mirada tan inocente que ella pudo ver a través de ella. "Eso está bien, Kero-chan," dijo apaciguadoramente, cortando a la mitad la letanía de su pequeño guardián. Sabía el estado en el que él podría ponerse si lo dejaba continuar por mucho tiempo. "Déjame darte una recompensa, y entonces podrás contarme todo acerca del malo de Yue-san."

La boca de Yue se abrió en shock. No iba a ser el villano en todo esto. Quiso protestar, pero no le salió ningún sonido. Todos los años de autocontrol y respeto por el dueño de las Cartas no le dejarían hablar ahora fuera de lugar. Eso era algo que Kero nunca había aprendido.

"Tú también, Yue-san." Él miró a su Dueña con confusión y ella le sonrió. "Sé que no obtendré la verdadera historia de Kero-chan. Tú puedes contarme lo que realmente pasó." Entonces ella le dio un pequeño guiño mientras que Kero farfullaba acerca de lo injusto que eso era y de cómo Yue siempre era el favorito. Yue sintió que una comisura de su boca le temblaba, y le tomó cada pedazo de determinación que tenía para que no se convirtiera en una enorme sonrisa. Su estoica imagen ya había recibido demasiado daño por un día.

Comenzó a seguirlos hacia la cocina cuando una pequeña mancha amarilla llegó zumbando hacia él. "Hey, Yue," susurró Kero. "Ya vi lo que Sakura trajo de la tienda de abarrotes. Si crees que puedes soportarlo, te enseñaré otro de los grandes placeres de la vida."

Por segunda vez en aquel día, el previamente no existente sentido de la curiosidad del Guardián de la Luna fue provocado, aunque él puso gran cuidado en no demostrarlo. "¿Y eso que podría ser?"

Kero frotó sus patas con gozosa anticipación. "Pudín."

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que leí este fic quise traducirlo, de tanto que me gustó. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, tanto para mí como para la autora (y si pueden lean sus historias. Todas son geniales n_n).
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Nos vemos!


End file.
